


Stylish

by Augustus



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: "It's not very stylish, is it?"





	

Due to a slight problem with petrol – or, rather, a lack thereof – Jeremy drives the Volvo to the week's taping. He arrives just as Richard's climbing out of his own car, looking a little like he hasn't slept in several days. Blowing his horn cheerfully, Jeremy pulls into the space next to his co-presenter. 

"Morning, Hammond!" he says brightly, taking great delight in the pained wince that the volume of his voice provokes. "Big night?"

Richard glares as fiercely as he can without moving his head. "You could say that, yes."

"Good, good." Jeremy pounds him on the back and turns to look at the car.

"How's it running?"

When Jeremy turns back to his fellow presenter, Richard is drinking messily from a large bottle of water. "Like a Volvo."

"Uninspiring, but reliable?"

"It's deathly boring, but it gets the job done and the wife quite likes it."

Richard nods carefully, tucking his water bottle into the ridiculous manbag he has slung over one shoulder and walking around to examine the Volvo from the front. "I wouldn't mind getting one of these myself."

"Careful, Hammond. You're starting to sound decidely middle-aged."

Richard glares again, but Jeremy is only mildly aware of it, watching over Richard's head as James parks meticulously on the other side of the Volvo. As the Fiat disappears from view, Jeremy turns his attention to Richard, who is prattling on about safety features and booster seats.

"You'll ruin your reputation, Jeremy," James comments, appearing at his side. 

"It'll fix six children in it." Jeremy can't entirely remove the defensive tone from his voice.

"Yes, but you only have three."

Richard pokes his head up from where he's been examining the rear tires for some unknown reason. "School runs, mate."

"It's very safe," Jeremy adds.

"Perhaps, but it's not very stylish, is it?"

In unison, Jeremy and Richard turn to look at James, taking in his over-long hair and the shirt that looks like it's been in his wardrobe for at least thirty years. 

"Did he just--?"

"I believe he did."

"You do realise that you're the _last_ person who should be giving style advice?" Richard asks.

James's eyes crinkle in a self-effacing grin. " _I'm_ not the one driving a Volvo."

Jeremy had to admit the bloke had a point. That was one of the most infuriating things about May: he very often _did_. "Perhaps I could put a rear spoiler on it," he mused. "Alloys?"

"It's _fine_ , Jeremy." James clapped him on the shoulder and headed towards the studio, followed by Richard, who seemed to have lost all interest in the car. 

Jeremy frowned, taking a few steps backward to survey the lines of the Volvo before calling after them. "Would it look better in black?"


End file.
